Plague Hearts
Page is being overhauled'. - FanAHUN' Plague Hearts are presumably responsible for the Blood Plague. Destroying them is your primary task when playing State of Decay 2. About Plague Hearts Plague Hearts are a new type of Infestation in State of Decay 2. There are multiple plague hearts in each map that the player will have to destroy in order to progress the story. Attempting to destroy these Plague Hearts will cause waves of plague zombies to spawn, at which point you have a chance to be infected with blood plague if these plague zombies are allowed to hit the player character enough times. Another threat posed by plague hearts is the damaging gas they emit after they sustain enough damage, however this can be evaded by moving away from the heart as it is charging the attack. Locating Plague Hearts The locations of Plague Hearts vary but can be found in a couple of ways. The first method is discovering them yourself, areas which have multiple hordes of plague zombies will most likely contain a plague heart. Alternatively a red pillar and red clouds of smoke can be seen around the buildings they are in. Survivors may make comments when being near a plague heart, which is another useful way to discover them. Other ways include having the Command Centre 2 upgrade, which unlocks the 'Find Plague Heart. command or simply surveying them from a survey point. Some survivors (like the neighbour from the tutorial) might have missions related to eliminating Plague Hearts. There are 10 Plague Hearts on each map and unlike Infestations the Plague Hearts do not respawn and are permanently removed from the map once destroyed. Rewards Each Plague Heart contains some items as a reward for destroying them. The higher the difficulty the more type of items they'll hold. As the Table shows, you're guaranteed to find some plague samples, a backpack, weapons, and some consumables in each Plague Heart, however if you play on Dread Zone, you'll also find some additional Consumables inside. Playing on Nightmare Zone will also reward you with a rucksack for each destroyed one. The known items that can be found in Plague Hearts are the following: Plague Samples: * Standard: 3-5 Samples * Dread Zone: ~7 Samples (needs testing) * Nightmare Zone: 6-10 Samples Backpack: * Army-Issue Backpack * Large Backpack * Hiking Pack Close Combat Weapon: * Chef's Knife * Combat Knife * K-Bar * Rusty Screwdriver Melee Weapon: * Bell Club * Crowbar * Cutting Machine Blade * Gaff Hook * Halligan Tool * High-End Escima Stick * Katana Machete * Mace * Metal Bat * Noodle Knife * Replica Bastard Sword * Sweet Skull Sword * Trench Tool * Ultralight Axe Ranged Weapon: * 870 Sawed-Off * AK-47 * AR-15 * Civilian Uzi 22 Carbine * Civilian Vector Carbine * Dillinger Pattern 1911 * Fake-A 47 * Hunter's Model 29 * Hunter's Viper * Hunting Crossbow * JL94 Custom * Kodiak * Light Crossbow * M1-A * MAC-10 * P-07 Pro * P220-45 Elite * Prepper's 10/22 * Raider's AR-15 * Reliable 870 Sawed-Off * SP5K Custom * Spec Ops AW Health-Restoring Items: * Bandages * Painkillers * Strong Painkillers Stamina-restoring Items: * Energy Drinks * Snacks * Stimulants Other Consumables: * Advanced Toolkits * First Aid Kits * Frag Grenades * Fuel Bombs * Molotovs * Pipe Bombs * Toolkits * Willie Pete Grenades Category:Threats